metaxy_conferencefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Метамодернистская психология
Метамодерни́стская психология (син. метакси-психология; англ. metamodernist psychology, metaxy-psychology) — современное психологическое течение, основанное на культурной позиции и философии метамодернизмаГребенюк А. А. Основы метамодернистской психологииГребенюк А. А. Теоретико-методологические основы метамодернистской психологии // Фундаментальные и прикладные научные исследования: актуальные вопросы, достижения и инновации: сборник статей III Международной научно-практической конференции / Под общ. Ред. Г. Ю. Гуляева — Пенза: «Наука и Просвещение». — 2017. — С. 189—195. Методологические основы Теоретическую основу метамодернистской психологии составляют представления о метамодернизме, как о «структуре чувства» — эмоциональных реакциях (отношениях) к тому, что произошло в обществе после изобретения Интернета в его политической, социально-экономической и социокультурной жизни Vermeulen T, van den Akker R. Notes on metamodernism // AESTHETICS & CULTURE, Vol. 2, 2010., а так же как о системе для понимания мира в эпоху цифровых технологийAbramson S. Metamodernism: The BasicsHanzi Freinacht, The Listening Society: A Metamodern Guide to Politics, Book One // Metamoderna ApS — March 10, 2017. Предмет Предметом метамодернистской психологии являются психологические особенности личности и группы, формирующиеся под влиянием культурных практик цифровой среды в условиях жизни в мире, испытывающем влияние глобальных кризисов (изменений климата, финансовых спадов, а также обострений глобальных конфликтов). Цели и задачи Основными целями являются: изучение внутреннего мира человека эпохи метамодернизма, оказание помощи людям, испытывающим трудности адаптации в данной культуре, а также тем, кто ищет новые пути разрешения психологических проблем и кризисных ситуаций. Основные методы В качестве центрального метода метамодернистской психологией используется психологический / психотерапевтический перформанс — приём эстетически навязываемой веры, которая заменяет воспитанное постмодернистской культурой привычное ироническое отношение человека к возможности своей духовной реализации. Данный приём построен в соответствии с перформатизмом — компенсаторной культурной реакцией, возникшей в обществе в ответ на постмодернистские приёмы деконструкции, диатропики и рассеивания. Согласно Р. Эшельману, перформатизм реализуется на практике посредством приёма «двойного кадрирования»: внешняя эстетическая рамка создаёт своего рода анти-ироническую стену, защищающую внутреннюю рамку — истинные переживания участников конкретной жизненной сценыEshelman R. Performatism, or the End of Postmodernism // Anthropoetics Vol 6, No 2, 2001. Метамодернистский психолог, размещая вокруг человека эстетическую рамку, ограничивает актуализацию у него мыслей и эмоций, мешающих поверить в возможность восстановления прежних духовных ценностей. Для изучения скрытых идеологических посылов и влияний на человека новых жанров и видов перформативных коммуникаций (мобильных репортажей, Facebook-страниц, Twitter-аккаунтов, Интернет-троллинга, сетевых фейков и др.) применяется метод перформативного исследования (англ. Performance studies)Schechner, Richard. "Foreword: Fundamentals of Performance Studies" Nathan Stucky and Cynthia Wimmer, eds., Teaching Performance Studies, Southern Illinois University Press, 2002.. Истоки и история развития Истоки метамодернистской психологии можно увидеть в киберпсихологииBlascovich, Jim; Bailenson, Jeremy. Infinite reality: avatars, eternal life, new worlds, and the dawn of the virtual revolution (1st ed.). New York: William Morrow. ISBN 0061809500., фотографической психологииJ. Suler Photographic Psychology: Image and Psyche, интернет психологииWallace, P. The Psychology of the Internet. (Book). Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press, 1999, 264 pages (cloth) $41.95 (Cdn.) ISBN 0-521-63294-3., психологии электронного обучения (англ. psychology of e-learningТеория электронного обучения)Yan, Zheng Hao, Heping, Hobbs, L. Jon and Wen, Ning (2003). The psychology of e-learning: a field of study. // Journal of Educational Computing Research, 29, (3), 285—296., а также работах исследователей в области влияния цифровых и компьютерных технологий на поведение человека, А. Е. Войскунского, Белавиной И. Г., Тихомирова О. К., Бабаевой Ю. Д., Янг К. и др. Происхождение термина Термин «метамодернистская психология» был предложен Гребенюком А. А. в 2016 г.Гребенюк А. А. Метамодернизм в психологии или уход от игры в жизнь к её перформатизму // WORLD SCIENCE: PROBLEMS AND INNOVATIONS: сборник статей VI Международной научно-практической конференции. В 2 ч. Ч.1 — Пенза: МЦНС «Наука и Просвещение». — 2016. — С. 313—316. Название «Метакси-психология» (греч. Μεταξύ ψυχολογία) — происходит от греч. μεταξύ, обозначающего осцилляцию (колебания) между противоположными (взаимопротиворечащими) психологическими подходами с одновременным их принятием. Дальнейшее развитие В том же году А. А. Гребенюком и А. Е. Носовцовым была предложена метамодернистская психотерапия, которая представляет собой применение принципов метамодернистской психологии для помощи человеку в избавлении от различных эмоциональных и личностных проблем, а также с целью лечебного воздействияГребенюк А. А., Носовцов А. Е. Метамодернистская психотерапия: теоретические основания и решаемые задачи // Фундаментальные и прикладные научные исследования: актуальные вопросы, достижения и инновации: сборник статей III Международной научно-практической конференции / Под общ. Ред. Г. Ю. Гуляева — Пенза: «Наука и Просвещение». — 2017. — С. 207—212.. В настоящее время с позиций метамодернистской психологии предприняты попытки изучения психологии наркологических больныхЗлатковский В. В. Метамодернистская психология в аддиктологии или взгляд на проблему зависимого поведения в условиях «Новой реальности». // Фундаментальные и прикладные научные исследования: актуальные вопросы, достижения и инновации: сборник статей III Международной научно-практической конференции / Под общ. Ред. Г. Ю. Гуляева — Пенза: «Наука и Просвещение». — 2017. — С. 196—200.Златковский В. В., Мандыбура В. А. Исследование причин недоверия к наркологическим услугам с позиций метамодернистского подхода в психологии. // Современные технологии: актуальные вопросы, достижения и инновации: сборник статей победителей V Международной научно-практической конференции / Под общ. Ред. Г. Ю. Гуляева — Пенза: «Наука и Просвещение». — 2017. — С. 161—167., психических расстройств у творческих людейГребенюк А. А., Носовцов А. Е. Специфика психологической работы с творческими людьми — носителями черт личности метамодерна. // INTERNATIONAL INNOVATION RESEARCH: сборник статей X Международной научно-практической конференции. / Под общ. Ред. Г. Ю. Гуляева — Пенза: МЦНС «Наука и Просвещение». — 2017. — с. 273—276, проблемы так называемых «групп смерти»Строевский В. А. Проблема групп смерти и метамодернизм. Общие представления Авторы метамодернистской психологии акцентируют внимание на стремительном распространении цифровых сетевых технологий в современном мире. По их мнению, глобальная цифровизация всех аспектов человеческой жизнедеятельностисм. Интернет вещей, Виртуальная реальность, Цифровой клон, Межмашинное взаимодействие и проч. открывает новые пути для дальнейшего развития человечества в мире, испытывающем влияние глобальных конфликтов, угрозы экологических катастроф, экономических и политических потрясений. Всё это способствует переходу людей к жизнедеятельности в виртуальном мире, где основное значение принадлежит их цифровым копиям, а поведение является абсолютно прозрачнымсм. Цифровой след, Анонимность в Интернете. Новые культурные практики цифровой среды стали формировать психологические процессы, в результате которых мировосприятие человека стало характеризоваться перцептивной установкой на беспрерывное исследование и узнавание нового, посредством постоянных колебаний внимания, освобождающих от инертности разумного и абсурдного («колебания», «осцилляция»). Отказ от признания непроницаемых границ между реальным и виртуальным, «доказательным» и «бездоказательным», «правильным» или «неправильным», определил установку на отказ от признания любой информации окончательной истиной («постправда»). Это позволяет воспринимать всё происходящее одновременно всерьёз и отстранённо-иронично («постирония»), благодаря чему получила свое развитие способность индивида к одновременному восприятию противоположных идей и целостному восприятию событий и явлений. Переживание отношения к миру с множества позиций одновременно — обращает человека к рефлексии компонентов своей эмоциональной жизни и побуждает к проверке любой информации на соответствие «внутренней психологической правде» (« новая искренность»). Таким образом, тип личности, востребованный культурной эпохой метамодернизма, представлен качествами прагматичного романтика, не скованного идеологическими устоями. Особенности метамодернистской психологической работы Согласно метамодернизму, реконструкция должна следовать за деконструкцией. Поэтому там, где постмодернистская психология была нацелена на деконструкцию «Я» и его последующее социальное конструирование, метамодернистская психология нацелена на его «восстановление». В отличие от потсмодернистской психологии, которая считает заботу о внутренней жизни в условиях жизни в мире технологий «роскошью, если не бесполезной тратой времени»Gergen K. The Self: Death by Technology. The Hedgebog Review.1994., метамодернистская психология возвращает человеку заботу о своём духовном развитии путём реконструкции его действительных интересов и целей в жизни, что возвращает ему смысл жизни, надежду, и восстанавливает целостность его личности. Заставляя клиента испытать трансцендентность эстетически, психолог побуждает его поверить «в красоту» реконструированных ценностей, которые всегда имели особое значение для этого человека. В этих искусственных условиях он побуждает клиента принять их вновь, чем меняет его отношение к тому, что на самом деле было для него важным, но, под влиянием постмодернизма, стало казаться слишком простым, смешным или банальным. В результате такого психологического воздействия, человек начинает мысленно возвращаться и размышлять над, казалось бы, уже утраченными возможностями. При этом возникает особое переживание, «как будто» он может всё исправить и начать жить, реализуя свои мечты и идеалы. Это переживание обращает человека к возможностям современного оцифрованного мира, позволяющими адаптировать его мечту к реалиям 21 века. Примечания Литература Дополнительные источники * Гребенюк А. А. Метамодернистская психология, как новый подход к изучению поведения современного человека // WORLD SCIENS: PROBLEMS AND INNOVATION сборник статей VIII Международной научно-практической конференции — Пенза: МЦНС «Наука и Просвещение», 2017, 2 — с. 249-253. * Grebenyuk А.A., Nosovtsov А.E. Metamodernist psychology as a new approach to the study of the behavior of a modern human (Author’s translation) // Metamodernist Psychology, 20 June 2017 Ссылки * Сайт Метамодернистская психология * Ресурс о перформатизме и других концепциях пост-постмодернизма * Metamodern — журнал о Метамодернизме * Метамодернистская психология в соцсетях: группа во Вконтакте, группа на Фейсбуке, страница на Фейсбуке Категория:Википедия